Baby It's Cold Outside
by OfficialEvilRegal
Summary: It is Christmas Eve, and Regina and Robin Hood are finding it hard to leave their "heated and warm" place in front of the fireplace, and their family are trying their best to get them to be on time to the Christmas Party at Granny's. Now the family wait patiently for the arrival of their family's patriarch and matriarch whose evening activities might or might not make them late.


_**Alright Oncers…this is just a short Outlaw Queen Christmas fanfic…enjoy! **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Regina's mind was completely blown away at the very second…as she tried to catch her breath. She ran her hands across the body atop of her that was in the very same position she was in…complete ecstasy. "That was-." She started to say.

"Mind blowing?" a thickly British accented voice whispered in her ear, as the handsome Sherriff Robin Locksley as he was now known in Storybrooke.

It had been nearly a year since the Wicked Witch of the West Elize had cast the curse that had brought them all back to Storybrooke, and it had come as a shock to everyone when Regina revealed that Elize was actually her younger sister by three years, and that they had been estranged ever since Elize ran away from home to Oz at the age of 12. After a few months of war between the sisters, the two found peace with one another after having to work together to take down the Wicked Witch of the East Evanora who had apparently captured Elize's true love Alaric. After helping Elize rescue Alaric, who turned out to be the Scarecrow, the gang got the hell out of Oz and back to Storybrooke.

Now, things were seemingly well in the winter wonderland Storybrooke had become during the holiday season, as Emma and Henry regained their memories, and Emma served as the deputy who was relieved that she could work under Robin, allowing him to deal with the little chaos Storybrooke offered.

Snow White had thrown a Christmas Party at Granny's, and it was expected of Regina and Robin to bring whatever they could bring…long as it wasn't apples as Snow said. Henry had decided to spend the night with Emma, who was still busy in a tug of war between Hook and Neal. Roland was upstairs taking his nap, and Regina was supposed to be baking a cake, but her and Robin had gotten side tracked by "other things" that led to a passionate time in front of their fireplace which was currently blazing, casting a light over their sheet covered bodies.

Robin wore a lopsided grin as he stared down at his wife, who smirked up at him knowing that he was awaiting her answer. "I wish I could think of a better word than mind blowing, but I'm enjoying my afterglow. So mind blowing will have to suffice for now," she replied.

Robin grinned as he leaned down placing a kiss on her lips, before rolling off of her. Regina grinned like a teenage girl as she rested her head on his chest, and traced hearts over his. "You know…I never thought I would love someone almost as much as I did Daniel, if not more…but you came into my life," she said.

"I never thought I'd love someone more than I did Marian…but I guess there is a difference between true love and soul mate," Robin replied as he rubbed her back.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked looking up at him.

"I mean that maybe Daniel and Marian were our true loves…but not necessarily our soul mates. True love could last a life time…Soul mates is eternal," Robin said looking down at her with a love in his eye, that Regina had to admit that no man had ever given her a day in her life. With Daniel, it was young and innocent…true love. But with Robin…it was more because it was passionate, mature, understanding, and with him, she felt that anything was possible.

"Must you always be so damn correct all the time," Regina playfully said with a laugh that lit Robin's heart making him chuckle.

"You've never had someone who could handle you," Robin noted.

"I just finally found a man who could handle me…and it turned out to be my soul mate," Regina replied with a smile.

"Damn right," Robin replied as he leaned down giving her a peck on the forehead.

"But you know we can't sit like this in front of the fireplace forever right? Roland could wake up any second, and we have a party to get-." Regina started to say before Robin shushed her putting a finger to her lips.

"From what your grand-daughter Emma told me…you seem to have a history of being late to a Charming festivity," Robin stated.

"Shut up!" Regina said as she hit his chest causing Robin to burst out laughing. "And don't call me her grandmother…I'm only thirty seven years old," Regina said.

"Well, you technically are her grandmother because you married Snow's father. She even calls you Grams. And I think we need to add thirty years to that age due to that curse of yours," Robin teasingly said.

"So what…I'm sixty seven for real…you are too!" Regina retorted. "And since you married me that makes you Emma's grandfather! Ha!" Regina said pointing her finger at him.

Robin merely grinned as he kissed the tip of her finger. "Love, I've no problem revealing I'm sixty seven, and I'm a proud grandfather to Emma!" Robin stated proudly.

"Just shut up…you make us sound so old!" Regina said laughing.

"And Roland is Emma's five year old uncle, and Henry's five year old granduncle/brother," Robin continued.

"Shut up," Regina said laughing harder at her husband's words. She could still remember that sick look on Emma's face when she realized that a child was now her uncle. And the look of confusion on Henry's face when he didn't know whether Roland would be his baby brother or his granduncle. It had taken nearly three years, but Regina and Snow had managed to rebuild that mother-daughter bond, and Robin had even taking to being like Snow's father too, often resulting in him threatening David. Robin felt that David had never got the father to son in law talk, and took it upon himself at Snow and David's wedding renewal to warn him to not break Snow's heart. Regina, Snow, and Emma were clearly touched while Mr. Gold, Neal, and Hook found it completely hilarious at David's fearful face at the threats Robin gave him. "Why is it our family that has such weird connections?" Regina asked.

"It's not that bad love…I mean sure the Wicked Witch of the West is my sister in law, the Queen of Hearts would have been my mother in law, Snow White is my daughter through marriage, Prince Charming is my son in law, the savior is my granddaughter who had my great grandson through her affiliations with the son of Rumpelstilskin whose dating Belle, and Rumpelstilskin's dad was Peter Pan, and our best friends is Tinkerbelle and Captain Hook-." Robin stopped as Regina gave him a look, before he nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right…very weird connections! But hey it's our family," Robin stated.

"You're right about that…and speaking of family, they're gonna be expecting us soon. Maybe we should go now?" Regina suggested.

"Aww…come on love, just a few more minutes. I like to snuggle with you bare in front of the fire place in the darkness," Robin said as he leaned down to kiss Regina's neck who rolled her eyes at her husband's attitude, but couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

"Robin Locksley! C'mon, we've got to get up! God knows that Elize and Alaric could come knocking on this door any second now," Regina replied giggling as Robin trailed kisses across her neck.

"Your sister and her husband can wait…I'm spending Christmas with my wife," Robin complained.

"I promise that tonight…you'll be getting your gift. And it won't be from Santa," Regina replied and could only laugh as she could tell that her husband was thinking of almost a thousand different scenarios for tonight. "But it's only if you're on my good list tonight, and I don't check it twice."

"You know I prefer to be on your naughty list," Robin whispered in her ear causing Regina to shudder with a moan.

"Robin…I'm serious," she said.

"So am I…Regina," he replied as he kissed her with another mind blowing kiss. Regina was on the verge of cracking, when all of a sudden her phone rang, causing Robin to groan in annoyance. "Come on!" he drawled out.

Regina laughed as she answered her phone. "Hello Emma," she said.

Xxx

Emma, Snow, Tinkerbelle, and Elize were in Granny's when Emma decided to call Regina to see of her whereabouts. "Grams...it's ten minutes before the party, where are you and Gramps?" she asked and could hear the annoyance in Regina's voice at the fact Emma called her and Robin "grams and gramps."

"Don't worry dear, we'll be there," Regina replied.

"Well can you be here like now?" Emma asked.

"Robin…stop it…I'm on the phone with Emma," she heard Regina say, and couldn't help the blush that came across her face. "Emma, just make sure that everything's ready," Regina said with a giggle.

"What happened?" Snow asked noticing the blush that came over her daughter's face.

"I kinda think your mother's having her own holiday moment with Robin right now," Emma replied covering the phone so Regina couldn't hear, but could still hear Regina and Robin laughing.

"Awesome!" Tinkerbelle said excitedly.

Elize touched her heart, as she smiled. "She's a woman after my own heart," she said admiring her elder sister's choice to spend the Holiday Evening.

Snow took the phone from Emma, and put it to her ear where she could hear Regina and Robin's moment. A blush came over Snow's face, as she cleared her throat. "Alright…mom, we're gonna give you and Robin five more minutes!" Snow said.

"What's the rush, blue bird?" Regina asked.

Xxxxx

"Because it's the holidays!" Regina heard Snow say through the cell phone, but was too busy with Robin who had landed a passionate kiss on her, causing her to moan louder than she intended. "Mom, don't you hang up the-." Regina heard Snow say before she pressed the end button, and tossed her phone on the couch.

"We really should go," Regina suggested wearing a grin.

"But, baby…its cold outside," Robin replied wearing his own devilish grin before they burst out laughing, and touched their foreheads.

Regina faked a shudder, as she stared into his bright blue eyes. "It's freezing in here," she teasingly said.

Robin arched an eyebrow, as he stared into her own chocolate orbs. "Well, let's see if we can warm ourselves up," Robin said before tossing the cover over them, and both couldn't be happier that Roland was a very deep sleeper.

Xxxx

Nearly an hour later, Snow was starting to worry that they'd never show up. David was beginning to pace the floor as he awaited his in laws arrival. Elize and Alaric were getting suspicious of what Regina and Robin Locksley plans really were. Emma, Neal, and Henry stood at the door looking out for them. Mr. Gold and Belle were having their own chat, while Tinkerbelle and Hook were sharing a drink. Everyone else in the diner seemed to be having themselves a well time during the Christmas Party.

"This is ridiculous, David! We told them seven o'clock," Snow said.

"Snow, don't worry about them. They know Henry's expecting them," David assured her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Emma said as she, Neal, and Henry walked over to them. "There's no sign of Regina or Robin," she said.

"Maybe they just decided to stay at the house?" Neal suggested.

"No. Mom and Dad know how much I want them here," Henry protested. After Robin and Regina's wedding, Henry had decided to call Robin dad because he was now family. Neal showed no objection to it, as he saw it as Robin being Henry's adoptive dad, and that Robin held some right to the title. "Besides…Little Ro will make sure they get here," Henry said confidently with a grin.

"Henry, you shouldn't worry…in the little time I've known Regina and Robin, I can assure you that after they're done with whatever they're doing…they'll be on the way," Alaric said as he and Elize walked over.

"Yes…my sister always had a problem with lateness, even when our mother forced her into lady lessons. She might not show up when you want, but she's right on time," Elize assured him.

"Thanks Uncle Alaric, Aunt Elize," Henry said still in awe that the Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow was now family to him. If this had been ten years ago, Henry would have been terrified, but Regina always assured him that every villain was once a hero. And the same could be said about his Aunt who was framed for something she didn't do, and no matter how hard she fought…no one would give her a chance to tell her side of the story. That all changed when his moms and dads, and the rest of the family went to Oz and got the story straight.

"Any word on our Queen?" Rumpelstilskin asked as he and Belle approached them.

"Not yet," Neal replied.

"They're on their way I'm sure," Belle replied.

"Everyone seems to be saying that…but no sign of Mayor Mills or Sherriff Locksley," Hook stated as he and Tinkerbelle walked over.

"And everyone seems to really be wanting her desserts and lasagna," Tinkerbelle also stated.

It was at that moment, everyone could hear the bell to Granny's ring, and turned to see Robin, Regina, and Roland walk in. "Sorry we're late," Regina and Robin said at the same time, and could only blush at the looks their family was giving them.

"Hmmm…I'm sure you are sister," Elize said with a knowing grin as she sipped on her glass of champagne. Her statement only made Regina and Robin blush harder as they walked toward them.

"Henry!" Roland cried out as he rushed toward his big brother enveloping him in a hug.

"Woah, little Ro, I've only been gone for a day," Henry responded.

"Yeah, but when are you gonna be back?"

"Tomorrow, I promise little guy," Henry said as he pinky promised his brother who nodded, before the two walked away to where the other kids were leaving the adults where they were.

"Mother, what were you and father doing?" Snow asked.

"Don'tcha just love how she can just so freely call Regina and Robin, mom and dad as if our family is so normal?" Rumple whispered to Belle who shushed him with a giggle.

"Blue bird…we were a bit busy. You know wrapping?" Regina replied.

"The presents or each other?" Hook teased causing Tinkerbelle to slap him on the chest.

"You never know," Robin replied with a shrug and grin.

"We can guess," David replied.

"Alright enough…can we get to the party?" Regina asked.

"We will, but first we want to know what was the problem that you two couldn't get here on time?" Emma asked as the adults pulled tables together so their family could sit together. Regina looked at her family who all looked at them, all wanting to know the answer to Emma's question.

Robin and Regina looked at one another, and grinned as they shrugged before turning back to face their family. "It was cold outside," they both replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't forget to review! And Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!


End file.
